A Series of Moments
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Since taking Sandalphon on as his charge, Lucifer's life has become a series of moments. From having Michael wrapped around a fledglings finger, the first day of classes, making new friends, learning to fly, and having play dates on the largest playground in existence, he knows that its these moments he will always remember, and cherish the most.


"Sorry I'm late"

Michael looked up from the two generals he had been talking to whilst waiting for the last Archangel to arrive. He looked up to reprimand the Morningstar for being late to their meeting, but his eyes quickly landed on the small bundle Lucifer had cradled in the crock of his arm. A smile graced his features as he took in Sandalphon's napping form.

Gabriel smiled brightly at the sight.

Raphael chuckled at him.

Lucifer smiled at them both, nodding his head in greeting to the both of them as he took his seat, ready to start the meeting.

"He wouldn't go down for a nap with the sitter so..."

"T'is alright, we will keep it short and quiet"

Ha, Sandy had Mikey wrapped around his little baby finger.

* * *

There was a time when every fledgling reached an age when they had to begin training, well, going to classes any way. It was similar to that of school for human children. They were taught the sigil's to use, potions and spells, the usual things an angel had to know.

They had known the day was going to come that Sandalphon had to start classes.

Lucifer had picked out his very best robes, packed him his snacks and books in his little satchel (Gabriel may or may not have shed a tear when he had given the little guy his old satchel) and had only read him one story that night to ensure he got a good nights rest.

"Sandy, little one, it's time to wake"

"No Luci...Wanna sleep..."

He chuckled, deep and rumbling, when the little tyke burrowed back under the blankets. Forming a small mound underneath them.

"Little one you're going to be late, and on your first day! What is it I'm always saying?"

"'Sandy do not climb up on the rafters, get down here right now young man'"

Lucifer smiled at him, a hand sneaking down under the blankets, "Oh you think your so clever, don't you? Its important to make a good first impression"

"But I don' wants you to leave me!"

Sandalphon peeked his head out of the blankets, peering up at his big brother with wide round eyes. Lucifer smiled softly, caressing his cheek tenderly before reaching down and pulling him up onto his chest. The tiny angel cuddled closer, softly wiping a finger over his bare chest tracing old scars.

"Its only for few hours and I'll be waiting for you as soon as its over for the day"

"Promise?"

A gentle kiss to his forehead, "I promise"

Sandalphon nodded slowly, pushing himself upwards to brush his nose against his big brothers. Lucifer smiled at the boy, wrapping his arms around the small body and thrusting them up from the bed. Sandalphon giggled, wrapping his arms around his big brother as he was carried towards the door that lead to the wash room, Lucifer reached over to grab his school robes as he passed them.

"Now, lets get you ready, you need a bath first though, you little stinker"

It was kind of funny to see the reactions of the other three Archangels. Michael had given him a small little tiny blade (just in case he had said whilst Lucifer shook his head in disapproval (he'd taken the blade while Sandy was distracted)). Raphael had packed him his lunch, healthy foods mostly but Gabriel had snuck in a few candy bars while his brother's back was turned. Gabriel had helped him put on his bag at the gate, and there may or may not have been a few tears that were shed.

But it was better seeing the reactions of the other guardians as they watched the Archangel walk up to the school room, his hand wrapped around a tiny fledglings hand. And it wasn't just any of the Archangel's, it was the Morningstar, the Second, the Redeemed. They watched with wide eyes, some pulling their charges closer, others with open mouths as he pulled the small fledgling around to his front and kneeled down fixing his little robes up a bit like any parent trying to make their child look their best.

He even went to far as to lick his hand and attempt to straighten up the tykes unruly hair.

But the boy giggled and ducked away, pushing his chest with small hands, "Luuuccii!"

The Archangel laughed, a deep sound that reminded many of the others of rumbling thunder, standing once more as the teachers came from within the class room to collect the children. Little fledglings were giving their guardians hugs and running towards the two teachers. They all watched as the boy threw his arms around the Archangel's knees in the form of a hug. Lucifer smiled, placing a hand on the boys head and rubbing it softly.

"Byebye Luci! Love you!"

"Have a good day Sandy, I love you too"

He watched as his little charge scurried across the path to make his way into the classroom. He wiped a hand over his face, he wasn't crying, he would deny it to the very end, the sun was in his eyes that was it, it was the sun.

"Don't worry big guy, I would say that it gets easier but that would be a sin."

Someone clapped him on the shoulder and he turned alarmed at the touch as most were too intimidated to even come within a five foot radius of an Archangel. A young female stood at his side, smiling as she waved to a dark haired boy.

Sandalphon looked around the room for a place to sit. Nervously he approached one of the tables where a boy with braids sat. He was coloring a picture on a piece of paper and looked up when a shadow fell over it. His eyes met his new friends. Sandalphon licked his lips carefully.

"C-Can I sit by you?"

The boy nodded, smiling up at him as he moved his stuff over onto his side of the table. Sandy smiled back scurrying around to sit in the seat and pull his own book out of his satchel.

"That's so cool! It looks like Archangel Gabriel's bag!"

Sandalphon smiled and nodded at his new friend, "He gaves it to me, is his old one!"

The other boy awed, "Your the one who came with Archangel Lucifer!"

He nodded. They turned back to their pictures they were working silently.

"I'm Barachiel by the way! But everyone calls be Barry!"

"I'm Sandalphon, but everyone just calls me Sandy!"

More silence.

"Wanna be friends?"

"Best Friends!"

****Time skip bar lol****

The bell rung at around one in the afternoon. The little ones were already packed up and ready to go by the time it came around. Sandy and Barry ran out together, laughing about something they were whispering between each other. Barry ran in the same direction Sandy did, towards a short long haired Sister. Sandalphon looked around and smiled when he saw the familiar shock of blonde hair and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him towards his beloved big brother.

"Luci! Luci!"

Lucifer saw him coming, smiling as he knelt down to catch the speeding bullet of a baby brother, laughing as he swung him up into the air and then into a large hug, resting him gently on his hip.

"And where is my greeting little one?"

Sandalphon looked over and shrieked in surprise and happiness, Lucifer grunting under him as he thrust himself out to hug his other big brother.

"Mikey!"

Michael chuckled lightly, moving to hug the small boy before he settled back down on his guardians hip. There was a commotion from behind them and they turned to see a little boy pulling his caretaker behind him, rushing over towards them.

"Josi! This is Sandy!"

The boys caretaker took one look at the two Archangels, and the eldest ones at that, and made to bow to them. But Michael stopped her gently, chuckling, as he held a hand out.

"Hello Sister, it is a pleasure to meet you, it seems that Sandalphon has met-"

"Barry!", Sandalphon squealed from Lucifer's hip, "Luci! Luci! This is my new friend Barry!"

Lucifer smiled at him, wiggling the child's leg as he knelt down to the little boys level on the ground.

"Its nice to meet you Barry, perhaps you can come and have a play date with Sandy one day"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, Sandalphon joining in a moment later. Michael watched to two with a smile, holding his hand out towards the boys guardian for her to shake.

"If its not too much trouble that is"

She nodded, shaking his hand with a smile, "Of course, it would be good for him to have a friend around his own age, would you like that Barry?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, sharing a look with Sandalphon who turned towards his own guardian.

"Can we Luci? Can we? Can we?"

The all chuckled at the excited youngster's, "Of course little one, we'll have to set something up", Josiah nodded in agreement.

Barry and Sandy became near inseparable.

* * *

"Come on Sandy! You can do it!"

They had all gathered on the edge of the cloud near the training field, trying to teach their latest charge to fly. Sandalphon was undoubtedly frightened at the aspect of being shoved from a cloud only to have to rely on his wings to hold him up.

A set of wings he had never been taught to use before.

"No! Luci! No!"

For a fledgling of his age he sure had a strong grip. Lucifer grunted as he bent, trying to pry the youths arms from around his thigh. He grit his teeth and yanked hard, finally prying the child away. Sandy yelled in discouragement latching onto his neck instead. Fear making him shake with repressed sobs. Lucifer hushed him though, rubbing his back softly. Michael exchanged concerned glances with Gabriel and Raphael.

The Morningstar hummed softly, turning away from the edge for a moment, calming the child down as best he could.

"Hush little one, what has you so worked up?"

"I fall Luci!"

He expected many answers to his question, but never had he thought about gaining that sort of response. He cradled the little angel closer, looking over his head to make contact with Michael. Through a link only Archangels had he told him of their problem. Michael nodded, shame clouding his face, they should have known that what had happened before peace had been restored, the fall still haunted many fledglings.

The eldest Archangel nodded in understanding, unfurling his wings, bending at the knees and launching himself from the ground. Beating his wings against the air, he let himself glide upwards. Gabriel and Raphael paused a moment before opening their own wings, one set golden another a thundercloud gray, glistening in the sun, bending at the knee much as their elder brother had and launching themselves up from the ground below.

All three levitating at different positions in the air.

Lucifer wiped away a stray tear before it could fall free, lifting him up to face out at their other brothers. Sandalphon sniffled as he wiped his nose on his big brothers sleeve. Lucifer motioned outwards, making sure his little charge saw their other brothers around the field. His little violet eyes looked around at the encouraging smiles from his big brothers.

"We would never allow that to happen, not to you, or anyone."

Sandy nodded but refused to relinquish his hold on his big brother. Lucifer took notice however and turned his little head towards his big brothers slowly.

"We will be there to catch you should you fall"

"Promise?"

"With my entire being"

Lucifer unfurled his own sunset red wings, holding the boys head close to his chest as he bent at the knee and launched himself upwards much as his brothers had before him. He lifted them above the cloud, away from the edge, and out into the middle of the clearing. The little fledgling whined at the height and buried his face in his big brothers chest. The Morningstar tsk'd rubbing softly at the back of his head whilst pulling him away gently.

"Come on little tiger, let's see those tiny wings of yours"

There was a soft sniffle as he was drawn away from the safety of his big brothers chest, large gentle hands coaxing his little wings free. They fell limply in accordance with his fear, glistening dark purple in the sun light. Lucifer shook his arm gently gaining the boys attention.

"Hey hey hey! I promised nothing bad would happen, didn't I? Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

The boy shook his head as he slowly removed himself from his brothers chest, looking around at his other brothers with bright eyes. Michael smiled warmly at him, opening his arms invitingly. Gabriel waved excitedly and Raphael gave him a thumbs up.

"We are all here to catch you, and besides, I have it on good authority that Dad has a certain soft spot for a certain someone, I highly doubt that he would allow any harm to befall you. Can you try for me little one, try and fly over to Michael?"

Sandalphon shook his head, his tiny hands grasping at his big brother once more. Michael allowed himself to glide a bit closer, opening his arms once more. Lucifer hated to be the bad guy here, but his beloved little Sandy would fall behind in his classes if he didn't learn to use his tiny little wings. The little boy squirmed crying out in terror at being suspended away from his only source of protection, reaching out and struggling to grasp back onto his beloved big brother.

Lucifer shook his head, his heart wrenching, "Flap your wings Sandy, just like mine and Mikey"

The little boy did as instructed, sobbing at the thought of falling from his brothers arms, slowly but surely his little wings lifted him from his brothers arms, floating about an inch above his hands. He cried, tears streaming down his face when he watched his beloved big brother move his hands away.

"Now turn yourself little one, fly to Mikey, just like this, watch me"

He screamed when Lucifer twisted his wing around, diving forward smoothly, his tiny hands reaching out to him as he flew passed him. Tears streamed down his face as he did just as he watched his brother do, twisting his wing around and beating against the air towards Michael's awaiting arms. Michael met him, wrapping him in a tight hug for a long moment, allowing the fledgling to sob into his chest, before turning him towards Gabriel.

"Fly to Gabby little one, just like you just flew to me, you can do it, I know you can!"

Sandalphon let out a terrified whine as the arms slowly, forcefully, removed him from the safety of his big brothers embrace and he beat his wings as hard as he could as he slowly but surely carried himself next to Gabriel. The messenger angel caught him happily, plopping a few kisses to his cheeks in an effort to calm his sobs down. They had taught many angels to fly, more then they could count, but never had they attempted to do so _after_ the Fall.

Watching Lucifer's Fall only seemed to frighten the little ones even more.

Gabriel sent him around though, to his last stop, Raphael caught the fledgling as his sobs got the better of him and his wings gave out from under him. He coiled around the archangel like a snake, sobs rocking his body harshly. The Healer angel rubbed his back softly, whispering words of congratulations into his ear. Slowly he lowered them to the ground, followed by his brothers. Rocking the boy gently he tried to pass him over to Lucifer, after he had managed to shove his other brothers aside to get to his dear charges side, his hands out poised to pick him up. But the boy seemingly had other ideas, moving away from his older brother and clinging onto the Healer with surprising strength, his sobs increasing tenfold.

Raphael gave his older brother a sympathetic look at seeing his expression completely _collapse._

It was no secret that the little fledgling he had found whilst trying to look through what had been left of the Choirs Pantheon had changed him in every way possible. Sandalphon had Lucifer completely enamored by him, they balanced each other out.

He rocked the small boy in an attempt to calm his sobs before he made himself sick, whispering words of comfort into the boys ear as Michael and Lucifer led Lucifer away from them. When they were out of earshot, Raphael turned and made his way back to his own rooms, the little angel still cradled in his arms. He shut the door behind them, setting the little fledgling down on his soft soft bed, figuring that he was merely exhausted after having flown so much that day, and for the first time!

Kicking off his sandals and shrugging off his outer robes as he climbed in next to the fledgling, allowing him to crawl up onto his chest. He was the Healer, it had been common at one point that his younger siblings would come to him with their problems, ones he could heal with his grace and others with soft touches and words. Wrapping the fledgling up in a warm blanket he brushed away some of his stray curls.

"Little one, what ever is wrong?"

"Luci let me go Raphie! He wanna'd let me fall!"

His breath caught in his throat.

"Is that what you think?"

The boy nodded, wiping at his drooping eyes with the back of his tiny fist. Raphael smiled sadly, softly, down at him, rubbing at his cheek his a knuckle.

"Little One I can assure you that he would rather tear his own wings off rather then let _anything_ happen to you"

"Can I stay with you tonight Raphy?"

How could he say no to that? He felt bad for his brother, not that he would admit it, but he knew how much Lucifer enjoyed putting Sandy down for naps and bed. There was more times then he could count that they had found the two of them curled up together cuddled in the garden or in the libraries or simply on the couches in their living room.

They loved each other with a love that knew no ends.

Sandalphon fell asleep faster then he wanted to, and while he was soundly sleeping his living mattress was replaced by another. His new mattress was filled in on what had been eating at the little fledgling, and he was slowly brought out of his sleeping state by a gentle finger rubbing down his nose softly. His violet eyes slowly fluttered open and he was greeted by the soft smiling face of his big brother.

Lucifer rubbed a knuckle over his cheek tenderly.

"Raphael filled me in on some very important things, do you know what they were?"

The boy didn't say anything, rubbing at his eyes with a tiny fist and then nuzzling his cheek into the soft fabric of his brothers robe.

"How could you _ever_ think I would ever let anything happen to you? Sandalphon, I have not raised a fledgling in a very _very_ long time, the last being Gabriel, but you...You mean more to me then you could ever know, I would never _never_ allow any harm to befall you, not if I can help it, do you understand me?"

The boy nodded, cuddling into his beloved archangel's warm chest, "Luci I change my mind, can I still sleep with you?"

He giggled sleepily, adorably, when warm lips pressed against his nose, "I thought you'd never ask"

* * *

"And tell me one more time _why_ they can't play upstairs?"

Lucifer sighed, rubbing a hand down his face while Michael chuckled from beside him. He would be lying if he had not seen the glare shot his way by his exasperated brother. Sam was only half listening, watching the little blonde boy peeking out from behind Lucifer's leg, tiny hands grasping at his thigh, violet eyes watching both large men with both fascination and cautiousness.

He smiled faintly, ignoring his brother, and waved a few fingers at him. He chuckled lightly when the little boy looked up at him and squeaked ducking down behind Lucifer's leg again. It was a movement noticed by the archangel and the younger hunter watched as he lifted a hand to settle on his head comfortingly. Michael chuckled again, tapping Barry's leg with his free hand.

"It's alright Sandalphon, that is Sam Winchester, Lucifer's vessel, or, old vessel, he won't harm you"

The boy peeked out once more, the other in Michael's arms removing himself from his burrow in the elder Archangel's shoulder. Lucifer glared at Dean when he said something that was disapproving to be said in front of a fledgling.

"I have already told you this _Dean Winchester!_ I would be much more happy to have them play in our garden again up in Heaven, much rather have them there then down here with you, but we are unable to watch them at the moment whilst they play as we are trying to rebuild the old forgery and armory, too many sharp things around for little children to play around. Therefore I am entrusting this little guy," He bent down swiftly to scoop the little boy up into his arms rocking him back and forth, "And his friend to you two buffoons for the day, that means that when I return for them _there better not be a single hair out of place_."

Something about him had changed, as Sam was noticing, and he had a pretty good idea that it had something to do with the little child he cradled to his chest. He butt in before Dean could say anything that could piss off the two archangels any further.

"We can watch them for the day, what are their names?"

Michael stepped forward, rolling his eyes fondly at his brother and the little boy as the two were completely wrapped up in their own little world at the moment, whispering back and forth to one another.

"This is Barachiel, I know I know," He shook his arm when the little boy started poking him at being called by his full name, fingers wiggling at his tiny thigh until the kid wiggled in a fit of giggles, "He likes to be called Barry"

He pointed over to the child cuddled in Lucifer's arms, "And that is Sandalphon-"

"What do you _mean_ you left me a surprise in my office, you _were_ told to stay out of my office, what did you _do?_ "

The boy shook his head, giggling into his big brothers breast. Lucifer smiled down at him, lifting his cradle hold just a tad and pressing a kiss to the boys tunic covered tummy. Michael watched with a soft smile as they played together, Sandalphon had changed his brother, back to what he once was, it was a good change.

"But he prefers to be called Sandy, thank you Sam Winchester, we owe you for this"

He set Barry on the ground, taking his hand in grasp. The younger angel peered up at the younger Hunter, his eyes wide, having not seen humans as close very often as he was not yet old enough to travel to earth on his own. Lucifer brushed his nose against the fledgling's in his grasp before leaning down and setting him on his feet, taking his hand in his grasp instead. The boy giggled, swinging his hand around gently.

"Sandy, Barry, this is Sam Winchester, he will be in charge of you until we come to retrieve you, behave yourselves as you would had you have been playing in our charge, and that is his brother Dean."

Lucifer tugged on the boys hand gently gaining his attention, "I don't want to have to come and get you any earlier then agreed on Sandalphon, do you understand?"

The boy nodded his head in understanding promising to be good to his new babysitters. Lucifer smiled down at him tenderly, something akin to adoration shining in his eyes. He nodded at his young charge before turning to the two Winchesters in front of them.

"Alrighty then boys, they are yours for the day, they have snacks in the bag we left on the table, along with extra clothing seeing as they are young boys and a certain two always manage to make a mess of themselves, swimming trunks just in case, and pajamas. They are to eat their dinner at five and may have a snack at six-thirty, I saw those treats that Gabriel left in your pack Sandy and they _were_ replaced with apple slices, bedtime is generally whenever they fall asleep, being the equivalent of the age of six years old that time is not to be passed seven...I think I got everything."

Michael nodded to his brothers statement, he had indeed remembered everything. He rubbed at Barry's head gently.

"With that being said, we are off, be good, if you need anything all you merely have to do is pray for us"

They all nodded, Sandy hugging Lucifer around the knees in excitement already giggling about all the things he and his friend were gonna do. Lucifer laughed, actually laughed, and wrapped an arm around the boy warmly. Him and Barry took hands as the best friends they were and scurried off to do Dad knows what. Both archangels nodded at the two hunters before disappearing.

"I hate it when they do that.."

Dean had left them to Sam to take care of. He watched with jaded eyes as he chased them around the yard whilst he did more research. As Sam took them swimming in the river next to the house, watching as he tossed them into the water, above his head. He watched as he made the two dinner; nuggets and mac'n'cheese. As he set them up a movie in the living room and gave them a bowl full of fruit as a snack.

He wasn't good with kids.

But then came the time came for the two toddlers to go to bed, and without Lucifer present it was seemingly hard to get Sandy to bed. Every time Sam tried tuck the kid in he would jump from the couch and run around the room again. Dean slammed his book down on the table, shoved his chair back, and got to his feet.

"HEY! Its. Time. For. Bed."

Now, looking back and knowing he now has a pissed off Archangel out for his blood, he knows he probably should not have yelled at the kid. But he was annoying Sam, and him, and was generally being a pain in the ass. His life flashed before his eyes when the boys lower lip began to wobble, his violet eyes filling up with tears. Soft whimpers and whines began forming and soon he was turning and running back to his friend on the couch, sobbing harshly at having been yelled at.

Barry tried to comfort his friend, glaring at the elder hunter at having made his friend cry. Sam even glared at him, and he merely threw his hands in the air finding that he just couldn't seem to win.

"Why is my charge crying?"

The voice was hard, threateningly calm, and Dean felt as if he was about to die slowly and painfully. Very very painfully.

Lucifer was striding across the room, croons and coos falling from his lips as he reached out for his small charge. Sandalphon sobbed out as he reached for his beloved protector, sniffling and burying his face in the folds of his robes. Wiping snot and tears on the fine fabric. Lucifer pressed soft kisses to his temple, rubbing his small back with a large hand.

"I will not ask again."

"Kid wasn't listening!"

"He is a _baby_! Of course he isn't going to listen at first, patience is not just a virtue Dean!"

Dean bristled at being called out for putting the kid in his place. Seeing as he was Lucifer's charge, as in an Archangel's charge, he doubted that anyone else would dare to, and now that kid was used to being served hand and foot on a silver platter it must be wrenching to be shown where he actually belonged.

"He's not a _baby_! And your the problem for giving in to his demands at every wake and call! Maybe if you gave him boundaries, rules and shit, then he wouldn't need to be put back into place!"

Lucifer got silent, thrusting his little charge backwards into his brother's arms, not needing to look to know that Michael was right behind him. Sandalphon whined at being separated from his safety teddy but was hushed by a soothing hum. Barry was clinging to Michael's leg, and had he had control of his grace at this point Dean would have been a mere smudge on the ground. The Morningstar was staring at the hunter in front of him, having to restrain himself from doing something he might regret later. For a long moment, Dean and Sam were sure that he was merely going to smite him right where he stood.

The silence was broken when the archangel cracked his jaw, twisting his head to the side, before stalking forward. Dean backed up, his mind finally catching up to his mouth and warning bells were beginning to sound in his head at the most insane thing he had just done in his entire life. Lucifer kept coming and for a moment everyone in the room was scared he was going to kill him with his bare hands. The Hunter backed up into a wall, a finger jamming into is chest like it was a rod being jammed into him, it was painful to say the least. Lucifer was in his face, his breath like a cool frost hitting him square in the face.

"You listen to me, you _insignificant little slug,_ and you listen very very closely because we are only going to do this one time. Sandalphon is a mere child, a _fledgling,_ do you know what a fledgling is? Do you little magot? A fledgling is a babe, a mere speck in existence, he is a babe, a toddler. I _found_ him Winchester, found him whilst trying to enter my Pantheon, I was not his original Guardian, do you know what happened to _them?_ They were victim to the war, you yelled at a _babe_ that grew up from a mere hatchling in a _war,_ who watched his Guardian get struck down and dragged off to only Father knows where to be Naomi's new plaything, you know, we still haven't actually found her."

He took a deep breath, his eyes actually flashing, "Sandalphon is the most wellbehaved, honest, merciful being you will ever meet in your insignificant waste of a life, show him the respect he deserves, he may not have started as my charge, but has become it, and if you really want to see how _merciful_ my Father truly is then you will do everything you can to make him cry, I am _not_ afraid of you Dean Winchester and you would do best to remember where it is _you_ stand!"

There was a moment of tension filled silence, Lucifer's eyes still glowing a faint archangel blue. The moment was torn by a soft voice. Hoarse and wet sounding. High pitched as any young child's would be, whispering out into the silence.

"...Luci?"

Almost by some switch, Lucifer's features softened into fluffy love. His eyes returning to normal, softening, as he turned around, his voice soft, crooning out to the small boy in his brother's arms. Sandy lifted his arms out towards his beloved guardian, clenching his fingers out to him in the universal signal that he wanted to be held. A loop-sided gentle grin lit the Archangel's face as he looked down at the boy adoringly.

"Oh, do you want a carry?"

The boy nodded his head, Lucifer crooned down at him in soft enochian as he lifted him from his brother's arms and rocked him in his. Barry tugged at Michael's sleeve until the elder bent down and scooped him up to, depositing him on his shoulders. Sandy smiled, burrowing into his brothers chest. The Archangel adjusted his grip, cradling him in the crook of his arm.

"Sandy did you have a good time?"

The boy nodded again, looking at Sam with tired eyes. He smiled at the younger Winchester.

"I like him, he's nice, but the other one is a meanie"

Lucifer nodded, once at his young charge and another at the hunter in thanks for watching him. Turning his attention towards his brother he ducked his head.

"We'll be at home, thank you Sam for all your help, Dean...Count your blessings on small miracles"

They were gone in a matter of seconds, just as silently as they had been when they had arrived. Attention turned towards Michael, whom even whilst rocking a small child angel in his arms still looked like a force to reckon with, he shook his head at the elder Winchester.

"I would be _very careful_ after this point Dean Winchester"

* * *

Chuck looked around his Garden with his sister in tow, both beings whispering back and forth to each other in a conversation that none other was privy to. It was peaceful, too peaceful with the amount of children he had. The sun was shining brightly, warming the plants and grass as the beams of light filtered in.

Water splashed through a creek in the middle of his garden, splashing and crackling over rocks and down a stream in crystal clear waves.

They rounded a corner, Amara's hand on his arm bringing him to a hault, she was pointing out at something near them in the distance. He followed her finger and a soft smile graced his lips.

There, on a warm patch of grass, shirtless and leather free was Lucifer, sound asleep like a large cat stretched out in the middle of the sunlit patch. His arms were wrapped around a small body, the being Sandalphon, he too was shirtless (they must have gone swimming in the sparkling pond before they had fallen into a nap) his head was cushioned on his big brothers chest comfortably. Surrounded by large protective arms

Both of them sound asleep, the sun shining down on them in a light blanket, illuminating their blonde hair like halos framing their faces.

She smiled, "That's cute"

He nodded, sharing a smile with her, "Putting those two together was one of my best ideas"

He had found the boys original Guardian, and had even offered to reunite her with him, but after watching the two together not even Chamuel could find it in herself to separate them.

They were simply made for each other.

* * *

 **Sandy and Luci are just too cute to write! I love these two!**


End file.
